1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices including a sensor for preventing theft have been provided. For example, an electronic device including a magnetic sensor, which is attached to an installation surface having a magnet, is well known in the art. When such an electronic device is detached from the installation surface and a magnetic force detected by the magnetic sensor is equal to or less than a predetermined value, transmission/receipt operations are restricted by a controller (for example, Patent Reference 1).
Also, for anti-theft performance, for example, a part of an electronic device may be detachable, and when the corresponding part is detached, operations of the electronic device can be restricted. In such an electronic device, attaching/detaching of a part of the electronic device may be preferably performed in a simple and easy manner.